


The Sun in Her Valley

by LostBerryQueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa build trust in their relationship and overcome their own personal trauma through BDSM themed sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter One –War Cry**  

Light from the window retreated away from the candles as the sun kissed the mountains, like a lover's lips pressing between her valley.  

The candles flickered their light around the walls of the room, the red curtains draping over the window.  

Lexa trailed a finger across Clarke's collarbone. Clarke's breathing was shallow, but there was concern in her eyes, concern the tip of the flame of her expression, which could only mean one thing. 

"What’s wrong?" Lexa asked.  

Lexa looked down at the sensitive expression on Clarke's face. She could be so vulnerable, yet she could be so strong when she needed to be too. 

"It's just--" Clarke's eyes flicked back and forth from Lexa's powerful green eyes. Heda, her Heda, always kept her expression firm, her jaw tight and not allowing emotion to slip past. Her eyes continually exuded power, but Clarke didn't know if she was strong enough to hear what she had to say. 

"Tell me." Lexa said, her voice stern as her boot scraping across gravel when she observed the warriors she trained who were her students. Lexa knew how to be stern, she was a teacher, after all. 

"Ever since...That day." Clarke closed her mouth and swallowed, she could feel in the air between their eyes and their lips that Lexa knew which day she was talking about. "When I was..." Clarke looked away, embarrassed. She studied the lowest strap around Lexa's waist. Lexa was still in her warrior uniform. 

Clarke was sitting on the bed, and Lexa was standing in front of her, finger still on Clarke's collarbone, frozen in thought, in anticipation.  

Clarke looked up at the warrior paint around Lexa's eyes, frowning. She was distracted by it, how all day, all she could think about was how she would wash it off, and what they would do afterwards. Lexa wanted the warrior paint on, while they talked strategy, she said it helped her think.  

Clarke wanted it off, but now, now that it had come to this, it would have to wait.  

"Ever since you pulled that gag off of my face, ever since I was kneeling before you--" 

"Clarke! I'm sorry, I never wanted that to happen." 

"No. That's not what I mean. Promise me, promise that if I tell you what I mean, you will forgive me, if you are disgusted by the meaning of my words." 

"Clarke, say what ever it is you need to say. You know that I love you, regardless of what thoughts are troubling you." 

Clarke looked down again, with a sigh of relief, and a smile. It was so silly, maybe Lexa would laugh at her. That was it, make it out like a joke. No, the smile left her face. Not a joke, but a game. Just another way to flirt, nothing more than that. She couldn't tell Lexa anything more than that for now. Trust, as much as she wanted to trust her with everything now, was something that had to be built. She needed to work on trusting herself too, if she was going to share herself with Lexa. 

"Lexa, what you did, when I saw you with the light standing behind you. It was so sexy." 

A smile began to play at Lexa's lips. "I think I know what you are getting at, but go on. I don't want to misunderstand you and make a fool of myself." 

"You really want to hear it." 

"Yes." 

"I wanted you to tie me up. And whip me. And I wanted you... _inside_ of me." 

"Bondage?" 

Clarke looked confused. 

"It is the name my people give, for a certain kind of intimacy." 

"Oh." 

"Clarke, is this something that you need?" 

"Yes," Clarke nodded for emphasis. 

"Is this something that you want?" 

"Yes," Clarke breathed, nodding again, feeling weak with pleasureful desire.  

"Then I must give it to you." 

Three fingers touched down on Clarke's collarbone. 

"Is this something, you want, too?" Clarke's voice inquired with a higher pitched tone of insecurity. 

Lexa answered with a kiss, then breathed, after releasing their intertwining lips: "I want you." 

Lexa pushed Clarke down onto the bed, Clarke's head landing smoothly on the pillow.  

Lexa kissed Clarke again, her hands running from Clarke's cheeks, down to her collarbone, where one hand rested on either side of her neck. "Is this what you want?" 

"Yes," Clarke breathed. 

Lexa reached around Clarke and Clarke was wrapped in her arms as if Lexa was giving her a hug. Lexa's fingers worked expertly at the ties on the back of Clarke's dress. She pulled the garment gently and smoothly down and off of Clarke's body, barely wrinkling the fabric.  

Clarke moaned, her exposed skin heating up under Lexa's intense gaze. Her back arched, her body wanting to be closer to the eyes of her lover.  

"Is this good?" Lexa asked. 

"Yes," Clarke gasped, sexual frustration already getting to her. For weeks she had put up with Lexa's pacing, with Lexa's focus on war strategy, and nothing else. She couldn't stand it. Her body needed her.  

Lexa reached out and tore her fingers through the sheet. She tore two strips of fabric away, and began to bind each of Clarke's wrists to a bedpost. Her movements were gentle and precise. The fabric wrapping securely around Clarke's wrists, in cold (for the sheets felt cold) reassuring, flat strips of fabric. She didn't tie them too loose, or too tight. 

"Blindfolded?" 

Clarke thought for a moment. Her eyes looked over Lexa's body. She wanted to see her, but she needed, _needed_ the fantasy to be complete.  

Clarke nodded. "Yes." 

Lexa ripped one last, final piece of fabric from the sheets. She was smiling, eyes glinting with that charismatic charm she only showed to those she was fond of, when she placed the cloth around Clarke's eyes. 

"Wait here," Lexa said.  

She bent and kissed Clarke between the bones of her collarbone. 

Clarke shuddered and moaned. She could tell that Lexa had left the room, because it seemed to go cold without her presence.  

When Lexa returned, the room seemed to heat up again, and something soft touched Clarke's thigh. Clarke jumped.  

"You want this?" Came Lexa's voice. 

Clarke arched her back, straining a little against the restraints on her wrists. "Please." 

The whip swished down and burned a line across Clarke's thigh. It wasn't painful, it felt good. The sensation of pain was, there, but it was drowned by the force of Clarke's inescapable need. 

"Good?" Lexa confirmed. 

"Please stop teasing me. Lexa I need you." 

Without further prompting Lexa bent down and connected their lips. She was careful to keep her hard, cold armor away from Clarke's skin, but she let her bare hands slide down it, down her round chest. She followed with her lips, kissed around her breast, sucked on her nipple, then slashed the whip down on Clarke's thigh. She paused and looked up to observe Clarke's reaction. 

"Yes," Clarke moaned. "More please. Keep hitting me with the whip, but make it unexpected." 

Lexa smiled a little at her terminology. What Clarke referred to as a whip was not actually a whip. She could never use an actual whip on Clarke. It was a riding crop, her softest one, used to train foals to stay away from plants which were dangerous to their digestive systems.  

Lexa kissed her. Tongue and lips moving down her chest, and stomach, riding crop slashing lines down her thighs. When her mouth reached her underwear line, she paused. She slipped a hand underneath it, brushing back and forth, swirling in circles between Clarke's legs. Lexa was an expert with a sword, and an expert with her hands. She began to kiss back up Clarke's stomach. She allowed her strokes with the crop to slow, to become more spread out. Clarke would "uh!" Every time it hit her flesh. She knew that Clarke was getting close, but she still, always liked to check. 

Lexa slowly, moved two fingers down and slipped just the tips of them inside. "Do you want this?" 

"Lexa, more," Came Clarke's frantic reply. 

Lexa threw the riding crop down to the ground. She moved up Clarke's body, and connected their lips. She pressed her fingers inside of Clarke, and Clarke's hips thrust desperately to her rhythm. Lexa could feel both of their hearts pounding like war drums. Then Clarke screamed and pleasure moved through her body, while pleasure moved up into Lexa's mind, the area between her legs burning equally with pleasure and desire. 

Clarke collapsed onto the bed, and Lexa slowly eased herself out of Clarke.  

Wordlessly, she began to untie one of Clarke's wrists, then bring it gently down onto the bed to rest by her side, which was heaving and sweaty. Lexa carefully did the same with Clarke's other hand.  

Then she took the blindfold off.  

Clarke gazed up at the face of Lexa, illuminated by the flickering candles in the room. She reached up her hand and touched her face, traced her lips with her thumb. Lexa took her hand and kissed it, then held it, lacing their fingers together at her side.  

"How was it?" Lexa asked softly, it was her turn to be insecure. She never wanted to disappoint Clarke. It was this frantic need encoded on her brain, to please Clarke, to pleasure her, at all costs. Failure at that only meant pain.  

"The best," Clarke panted with a smile. "Thank you." Clarke said, beginning to curl onto her side. 

Lexa smiled too. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do this again sometime--" 

Then Lexa felt it. Something had changed. Clarke's fingers slipped away from her grasp. She looked at Clarke's face, and a dead weight dropped into her stomach a second before Clarke's face finished crumpling into tears. 

"Clarke?" Lexa asked desperately. 

Clarke was sobbing.  

Lexa moved to wrap her arms around her, but then stopped herself, remembering her armor. She looked down at it and quickly undid the three belts. She slid it off of her shoulders, and bent to set it on the ground, then she hurriedly slid the rest of her clothes off. 

Naked, she slid into the bed beside Clarke, and wrapped her arms around her. "Clarke, what is wrong?" 

"Don't leave me," Clarke sobbed. 

_When you_ _abandoned_ _me in Mt Weather._ The words that Clarke had told her rang in Lexa's head. "Clarke I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." 

_I never meant to turn you into this._ Lexa's words rang in Clarke's head. Clarke suddenly stopped crying. She loved Lexa. And right now she was making Lexa feel guilty and concerned for things that were beyond her control. Lexa didn't understand how far Clarke's pain reached back, and how she needed Lexa to heal it. But Lexa had her own pain that needed to be healed, and Clarke, felt the need intensely in her skin, to do her part in healing it. 

"No, I'm sorry," Clarke said. "It's not you. This isn't your fault. Let me explain, in the morning. For now, I need you. I need to please you."   

Lexa wiped at Clarke's tears. "Are you sure?" 

Clarke nodded. "Please. This is all complicated, but you have to trust me. It's not your fault. What you're doing, what we've started –it's healing me. And I couldn't bare to have you think that you're guilty." 

Lexa nodded. 

Clarke kissed Lexa softly, reassuringly. Then she flipped Lexa onto her back. She could tell Lexa was still worried, her body had gone cold with worry, so she started out slow, until the fire overcame the cold. Flames licking up a field of ice. Clarke kissed down Lexa's beautiful body, finding her lover's valley, so that she could drink, and suck at the river, taste the wine that flowed between the golden legs of her Lexa-- 

Until Lexa thrust and screamed her war cry of pleasure.


	2. Hit on all the right points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss was long...

Chapter Two –Hit on all the right points  


Afternoon light streamed through the red curtains of the room where a map of Arkadia and the land surrounding it was spread out on a wooden round table. 

"Clarke, no!" 

Clarke didn't release her hold on Lexa's waist, instead she pulled her closer and kissed her again. 

Lexa reached around and slapped her --hand landing on her jeans. "I said, no." 

"Did you just spank me?" Clarke said with mock offense. She pushed Lexa down onto the coach and straddled her hips. "Spank me again." 

"Clarke, we're supposed to be discussing how to best relieve Pike of his command." 

"Lexa, you're such a hypocrite. If I remember correctly, during the last battle, you were asking me out right before we needed to figure out how to open a certain important door." 

"That was different. We had a solid plan then. Now I have to figure out how to appease my people's need for revenge, at the same time as convincing your people to accept peace--" 

"Shh," Clarke said. She bent down and kissed Lexa. "You need to relax." 

Lexa growled, her own sexual frustration apparently getting to her. She flipped Clarke over on the coach. Holding Clarke's wrists, she pushed them back behind Clarke's head. For a moment, Clarke thought she was going to kiss her and make her scream the way she so desperately craved. "I said no." Lexa released her hands and got up. She paced the room furiously. "Use your frustration as your strength. As your focus, use it to motivate you. Your good at these things Clarke, you can find an adequate solution.  
Clarke sighed. Lexa herself was the picture of sexual frustration. "Octavia is the best solution I can come up with. If she can gather a rebel force together--" 

"Fighting is Octavia's strong suit." Lexa interrupted, "I haven't seen her display many of the trademark qualities of someone with social influence. You've always been a leader, Clarke. But it's too dangerous for you to stay in the camp long enough to gather a following. " 

"My mom could poison him, but would risk execution if she were caught. And there's always the possibility that another leader just as bad as him or worse would take his place." Clarke restated their reasoning. "We could capture him, arrest him." 

"But my people would demand to perform his death under our traditions, which would only incite more warfare, Arkadia would lash out in response." 

Clarke took Lexa's hand. "Our people. Trikru our my people too now." 

Lexa sat down on the coach. 

"I still think," Clarke began. "That Octavia is our best shot. She can turn Bellamy. Bellamy doesn't care about anything more than his sister, and Pike being in charge puts her in danger, because you know as well as I do, she's a grounder. Bellamy can kill Pike. He can get close to him." 

Clarke traced from Lexa's smallest finger down to her wrist. Lexa was wearing her war paint. 

"I think Roan wants to take my place as Commander. I've seen the way he looks at me. He wants vengeance for his mother's death. If Pike isn't brought to my people," Lexa caught Clarke's expression and corrected herself, " _our_ people, then their need for vengeance will overrule them as well. They'll overthrow me." 

Clarke felt a chill rushing over her skin. Lexa leaned back against her side, and Clarke wrapped an arm around her. 

"The clans have respect for you. _I_ have respect for you. And doesn't that count for something? The great Wanheda, all under your control?" 

"That's another thing. Titus, wants you dead. If Roan became leader...my people believe that killing someone takes their power..." 

"Lexa. You and me, we're not going to die." 

"You don't know that, Clarke." 

"Yes, I do." 

"How?" 

"Because, I love you Lexa." Clarke kissed her hand. "And I'm too powerful to let us die." 

Lexa turned, took Clarke's cheek in her hand, and kissed her. The kiss was long and mournful. The need for each other, flowed stronger than the pain and the fear they felt for their lives. Lexa's fingers began to fumble with the buttons on Clarke's shirt, undoing them. She kissed down Clarke's chest. She felt the tears coming to her eyes, and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder, looking up to see tears brimming in Clarke's. Clarke shook her head. "I'm not going to let you die." 

Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave any comments you wish too.


End file.
